oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
The Grand Tree
Walkthrough (20 with Summer Pie) |items= *Items for your form of travel (see guide) Recommended: *Armour, weapon, food and/or prayer potions to defeat a level 172 Black Demon *1,000 Coins if you didn't help Femi with the boxes *Runes for Teleports *Ring of Duelling or Amulet of Glory *Completion of Tree Gnome Village (quest) |kills= *Black demon (level 172), Ability to evade (level 44) Jungle Spiders, and (level 53) Jogres}}, The Grand Tree Speak to King Narnode Shareen on the ground floor of the Grand Tree. He says that there is something wrong with the Grand Tree, which frames up the Gnome Stronghold. He will tell you that the only person that could help them is Hazelmere, who can be found on a small island east of Yanille. Narnode gives you a Translation book and a Bark sample. Travel to Yanille and hand both the items over to Hazelmere. *'How to get there:' **Teleports:- If you can cast the Watchtower Teleport spell, that brings you close or use the lunar magic Khazard Teleport spell and walk south-east over the bridges. **If your Player Owned House (POH) is in Yanille, teleport there. From there, walk east past the bank and out across long bridges that span the islands. **If you can use the Fairy Rings, go to code "CLS". **Boats to Port Khazard are available from ports. **If you've completed Plague City; you can teleport to Ardougne and run south. **You can also use the Ring of Duelling to teleport to Castle Wars, and then east. **Another way to get there would be to use the Monastery teleport of an Ardougne cloak. *Talk to Hazelmere. You will not understand him, but after some blabbering, he will use magic to communicate with you. * He will take your bark sample, and after examining it he will give you a message. * After using the translation book, it reads: Uncovering the spy * Return to King Narnode Shareen in The Grand Tree. Tell him the message that you decoded. He will ask what the translation is in three lines, so pick each line from the choices offered. * You now need to talk to Glough. He is located south-east, in a tree house, near the Grand Tree. (His house ladder is right next to the Transport/Arrow icon on the minimap) He will tell you that humans are not welcome in the Gnome Stronghold. * King Shareen will tell you that Glough has caught someone. You will ask to see the prisoner. He is located on the top floor of the Grand Tree. * The prisoner, whose name is Charlie, will tell you that you need to search Glough's house for evidence. **Make sure you talk to Charlie for the whole conversation or else you won't be able to get the evidence. * At this point you may want to grab food and a weapon if you are low levelled as you will be attacked by level 53 Jogres and you may need to kill one or two to continue the conversation. * Go to Glough's house again. Search the cupboard and you will find his journal. * After finding his journal, talk to Glough. Accusing him of being a spy, you will be put into the cell next to Charlie's. **If you leave the conversation after Glough summons the guard, the guard will stay there but not take you away. You must talk to Glough again in order to be put in the cell. * The King will appear and apologise for Glough imprisoning you. * He will tell you to quickly escape on the Gnome glider on the top floor of The Grand Tree. ** If you misclick after the king climbs the ladder you may be stuck in the cell. Try home teleporting then talking to Glough again. You could also try to talk to Charlie again, which for some reason causes the King to talk to you again. The Shipyard * Talk to the Gnome Pilot and he will fly you to Karamja; The glider crash lands just west of the Ship yard. The Jogres may prevent your conversation with the pilot via combat if you are level 106 or lower. You have to continue fighting Jogres until they stop attacking you. At that point you can talk to Captain Errdo. * When you reach the Ship yard, try to open the gate. You will be stopped by a shipyard worker. Tell him that Glough sent you. Then give him the password that you obtained from Glough's diary: Ka - Lu - Min. * After getting in, find the foreman (found on the southern docks) and talk to him. *You can either kill the foreman or answer his questions, if you want to kill him but have low life points, you can buy 10 bananas from the crew member near by. :*Q. How is Glough's wife? ::Sadly his wife is no longer with us! ' :*Q. What is Glough's favourite food? ::'He loves worm holes. :*Q. What is his new girlfriend's name? ::Anita. * After killing him or answering the questions, you will receive a lumber order for Glough for the ships. Take it to King Narnode. Convincing the King * The glider was broken in the crash, so you will need to find another way back to The Grand Tree. :* If you have completed the Tree Gnome Village quest you can use the Spirit tree from Mobilising Armies (you can arrive there by using a Ring of Duelling) to the centre of the maze and then use that spirit tree to the stronghold. :* If you haven't completed the Tree Gnome Village quest, you need to go to the Tree Gnome Stronghold gate and talk to Femi. Tell her you need to get inside, and she will sneak you in. If you haven't helped her previously, she will charge you 1,000 coins. If you have she will help you for free. :* You can use a grand seed pod ( coins), which will take you to the top of the Grand Tree. :* You can also just use a skills necklace and go to fishing guild and walk west. :* You can also Teleport to Ardougne (after Plague City quest and with 51 magic) and walk north-west. * After you show King Shareen the note from the Foreman, he will still not believe your accusations. * Speak to Charlie again on the top floor of The Grand Tree. He will suggest you speak to Anita, Glough's girlfriend. * Anita is in the second tree house to the west of the swamp, north-west of The Grand Tree. Talk to her, and she will give you Glough's key and ask you to return it to Glough. * Go to Glough's house and use the key to open the chest. Inside, you will find some invasion plans detailing his plan to seize control over RuneScape. * Take the notes to King Shareen. He still won't believe your evidence. He will tell you that in their search of Glough's house all they found were 2 sticks lashed together. * Use the Translation book to decipher what the arrangement of sticks (tuzo) means. You will find that when rearranged the sticks spell the word OPEN. (If you have dropped the book, talk to the king for another copy.) * Prior to returning to Glough's house, equip yourself for battling the level 172 Black Demon. You can access the bank by going up the ladder next to the king, then head south-west. If you lose your sticks, you can get more from King Shareen. * Return to Glough's house and climb up the watchtower. This is a tree on the east side of the second floor and requires 25 Agility to climb. (You can drink an agility potion at level 22 agility or use a Summer pie at level 20 agility) * You will find four stone stands. Use the sticks with the stands to spell out TUZO. You will hear gears turning, and the trap door on the platform opens, but be prepared. Defeating the Demon The trapdoor ladder breaks right after you start the fight, so bring teleportation items for quick escape. After you enter make sure to wait till Glough walks up to you and starts the conversation. If you move before he gets to you, You will have to exit and go back through the trap door. After you enter, and Glough talks to you, a level 172 Black Demon will attack you. (If you go in unprepared, you can click anywhere on the screen during the cutscene and you will return to the top). The Demon is very strong and can hit over 160. You can either fight the demon using Melee, hide and use Range, Magic and halberds, or a cannon. If you choose to use ranged or magical attacks, then hide behind the blue rocks that are scattered throughout the dungeon. If he can still attack you, then move around. You can also go into the tunnel to where the demon cannot reach so you can attack him using long range weapons. Another option would be to head north until you get into the tunnels, stop right when you get in and move three spaces there. You can easily safespot from there. *It is possible to defeat the demon very easily with a dwarf multicannon. You will lose the cannon at the end of the battle, but can get a free replacement from Nulodion near the entrance to the dwarven mine. *If you take too long fighting the demon, it will disappear into thin air and you'll have to start the battle all over again. *While fighting the demon, you will not be able to see any players, nor will they be able to see you. This means if you bring help for any reason, they will be unable to assist you. *High healing food such as Swordfish, Lobster, Monkfish, or Sharks can be needed for the fight. *If you run out of food during the fight, make sure you have a Teleportation device in hand with you in case something bad happens. *An alternative to food for more experienced players is to use Protect From Melee prayer in combination with prayer potions. This may be more expensive, but it is considered a safer method as long as sufficient amount of prayer points is provided and maintained through the whole battle. *Silverlight or Darklight may be handy for players with low combat levels. *Even with a lower Magic level, missile spells like Earth Strike are fairly effective against the demon, and with a rune-providing staff, are cost-effective. For a fairly high level mage about 10 to 15 fire blast should be enough to kill the demon. After the Battle * After defeating the Demon, walk along the passage until you find King Shareen standing by a ladder. Talk to him and after a conversation with him, he asks you to locate the last Daconia rock. * Search the roots all around the area until you find the Daconia rock. It's important not to give up hope during this part. Though it can be time-consuming, you might need to search all of the roots. After obtaining the rock, talk to King Shareen again for your reward. Congratulations, quest complete! Reward * 5 Quest Points * 7,900 experience * 18,400 experience * 2,150 experience * Ability to use the Grand Tree mine under The Grand Tree * Ability to use the Gnome glider transportation system * Ability to use the Agility Shortcut from the Grand Tree to the Barbarian Outpost (with 37 Agility) * Ability to use the Spirit Tree in the stronghold outside the Grand Tree (note that the Tree Gnome Village Quest doesn't allow access to this tree) Music unlocked *Narnode's Theme (Under the Grand Tree) *Attack2 (Black demon battle) Required for completing Completion of The Grand Tree is required for the following: *Monkey Madness *The Eyes of Glouphrie *Karamja Tasks: **'Medium:' "Falling With Style" and "Shipping Out From the Shipyard" Trivia *Before you fight the black demon, Glough says "meet my little friend!" This is an update of his previous dialogue, which read "say hello to my little friend". This was a reference to the film "Scarface". *Upon the completion of this quest, one's Adventurer's Log will read: "Glough’s evil plans have been foiled! The Grand Tree is safe from his threats...for now!" *After completing the quest, if you talk to Juna, your character will say, "...Glough fled like the coward he really is, and the Grand Tree was saved!" es:The Grand Tree nl:The Grand Tree fi:The Grand Tree Grand Tree Category:The Grand Tree Category:Wikia Game Guides quests